Ryder Kohli
Ryder is a character in the America's Most Eligible and Platinum series respectively. He is first introduced as one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible, where he made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Ryder has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a black suit with silver trimmings with a necktie and dark eyeshadow. His casual outfit consists of a white half-unbuttoned shirt with a black leather jacket over it and a black handkerchief around his neck. He has a black piercing in one of his ears. Personality While flirtatious, he is also shown to be immature, arrogant, and self-absorbed. He steals Mackenzie's bed which she had previously claimed, refers to your character as "Casey", and can't even seem to remember that he's your temporary roommate. It is mentioned that Mackenzie's advice to him during the flirting challenge led to him talking non-stop about "how great it would be to date him". Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 1: Save the Date * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... Platinum Platinum * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire (Determinant) Relationships Beautiful Contestant (Mackenzie) They immediately dislike each other after he steals her bed, which seemingly caused her to sabotage him in the next challenge: According to her, she offered him flirting advice which probably led to him talking about himself nonstop during the challenge. Your Character (America's Most Eligible) He is the only character that starts off liking you. You can decide to flirt with him or get angry with him based on his behavior. In Chapter 4, you can choose to tell him that a likely reason he is in the bottom two is that his selfish and obnoxious behavior has irritated most of the contestants, which Zeke and Bianca/Teagan agree with. Gallery Other Looks Ryder.png|Suit Ryder Shirtless.png|Shirtless Ryder Casual.png|Casual Miscellaneous Teagan vs Ryder.jpg|Teagan and Ryder Sneak Peek Ryder the Rock Star Bio.jpg|Ryder Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast With Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast With Female MC MaleContestantsAMESeason10.png|The Guys of Season 10 of AME FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Teaganeliminated.png|Teagan Eliminated Trivia * He is the only one that already has a positive opinion of you out of all contestants near the beginning of the book. Everyone else has a neutral opinion about you (excluding choices that alters their opinion about you up to that point). * He supposedly has a medical condition that caused him to steal Beautiful Contestant's bed. * No matter what choice you make, he will be eliminated in Chapter 4. He is the only contestant to believe his elimination was a prank. * He makes several appearances in Platinum, Chapters 2-4, as one of the guest judges. * His surname was revealed to be Kohli in Platinum, Chapter 4. * The surname Kohli is of German origin and means "charcoal burner". This surname derives from the German word "kohler". ** It is also the name of a Punjabi clan belonging to the Khatri caste. * If Your Character (Platinum) goes with Raleigh Carrera to a VIP pool party, you find out its Ryder's birthday in Chapter 8 of Platinum. * His character model was also used for Mario "BrainMelt" Bautista in Bachelorette Party. * He shares the same forename as Nik Ryder's surname from Nightbound. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Musicians Category:LGBT Category:'Platinum' Characters